The present invention relates to a folding top compartment lid for a convertible vehicle.
A known folding top compartment lid closes a folding top compartment opening of a convertible vehicle both when the folding top is open and when the folding top is closed, the folding top compartment lid being opened to fold up or open out the folding top. Conventionally, the folding top compartment lid is a component of what is known as a vehicle bodyshell, which undergoes a coating process together with the vehicle body. In this case, the folding top compartment lid is a body component comprising two shells, an outer shell and an inner shell, which provide the folding top compartment lid with sufficient rigidity. On a region of an outer face of the folding top compartment lid, which region is used as a rear shelf when the folding top is closed and is thus a component of the interior, a plastics cover, which is optionally additionally covered with leather, can be provided. The inner shell and the outer shell are conventionally produced from a metal material, for example steel. DE 20 2005 002 887 U1 additionally discloses a folding top compartment lid which consists of two shells, an outer shell and an inner shell, which are produced from a glass-fiber-reinforced thermoset.
In the folding top compartment lid consisting of two shells, hinges are suitably fastened to the inner shell for a hinged connection to the vehicle body.
Furthermore, it is known for a folding top compartment lid to be made from a multilayer composite component, as disclosed in DE 10 2005 036 380 A1 and in DE 10 2009 040 609 A1.
In the case of a composite component of this type, however, it is difficult to connect a hinge part on the folding top compartment lid side.
The problem addressed by the present invention is thus that of providing a folding top compartment lid for closing a folding top compartment opening of a convertible vehicle, in which the folding top compartment lid is sufficiently rigid and light, and in which a hinge connection can be achieved in a simple manner.
This problem is solved by a folding top compartment lid according to the present invention for closing a folding top compartment opening of a convertible vehicle, the folding top compartment lid comprising at least a bodyshell component and a self-supporting mounted part. The self-supporting mounted part is connected to the bodyshell component in such a way that the bodyshell component on its own closes a region of the folding top compartment opening, and the mounted part on its own closes a region of the folding top compartment opening.
In other words, the bodyshell component and the mounted part overlap at most to a limited extent and thus each close only part of the folding top compartment opening.
In this context, self-supporting means that said part withstands stress by a person who sits on the folding top compartment lid when the folding top is open, for example.
According to the invention, a portion of the bodyshell of the folding top compartment lid can thus be suitably made smaller without the overall rigidity of the folding top compartment lid being reduced, and the bodyshell component can be connected to the body in a known manner by way of a known hinge connection. Moreover, the mounted part can already be provided with a desired surface without an additional component which forms a surface of the folding top compartment lid having to be mounted on the bodyshell component. In other words, the component which forms a surface is itself a supporting component of the folding top compartment lid, so that a bodyshell component of the folding top compartment lid can have a smaller and lighter design, and the folding top compartment lid can thus have a lighter design overall as well. By decreasing the size of the bodyshell component, additional installation space can further be provided in the region of the mounted part.
The mounted part can advantageously be able to be mounted on the bodyshell component after a process of coating the bodyshell component.
According to one preferred development of the present invention, in the folding top compartment lid the bodyshell component is formed comprising at least two shells: an inner, that is to say lower, shell, and an outer, that is to say upper, shell. The inner shell and the outer shell form a cavity or a plurality of cavities therebetween.
By means of the two shells, sufficient rigidity of the bodyshell component can be achieved.
Furthermore, a hinge part can be attached to the bodyshell component, in particular to the outer shell.
The inner shell and the outer shell can be made of a plastics material, in particular a fiber-reinforced plastics material, or a metal material, in particular steel or aluminum or an aluminum alloy.
The outer shell can here be a component of a vehicle outer skin. In particular, the outer shell can here be a visible component of the vehicle outer skin when the folding top is closed.
The inner shell and the outer shell can be interconnected for example by adhesive bonding, welding or a screw connection.
The mounted part can preferably be made of a composite material.
Making the mounted part from a composite material makes it possible for the part to be formed as a single piece. Furthermore, the mounted part can have a low weight while being sufficiently rigid.
The mounted part here is advantageously formed in multiple layers, in particular in the manner of a sandwich.
As a result, the rigidity of the mounted part can be further increased while maintaining a low weight.
According to one preferred development of the folding top compartment lid, the mounted part here can comprise an inner supporting layer, an outer supporting layer and a spacer layer which is arranged between the inner supporting layer and the outer supporting layer. The spacer layer can be made for example of a foamed material or a material having a honeycomb structure.
Preferably, the mounted part comprises an outer, that is to say upper, decorative layer.
The decorative layer is preferably formed in a region of the folding top compartment lid which is located inside the vehicle interior, i.e. under the folding top, when the folding top is closed.
Such a region preferably forms what is known as a rear shelf when the folding top is closed. In other words, the mounted part preferably forms a rear shelf or a rear shelf region.
According to one preferred development, the mounted part can substantially close a region of a folding top compartment opening which is located inside or under the folding top, that is to say inside the vehicle interior, when the folding top is closed.
The bodyshell component can thus suitably be in the form of a vehicle outer skin component, and the mounted part can suitably be in the form of a rear shelf or component of the interior of the vehicle.
According to one preferred development of the folding top compartment lid according to the invention, the bodyshell component has a main portion which extends in the transverse direction of the vehicle, and two limb portions which extend from lateral end portions of the main portion substantially in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle—when the folding top compartment lid is closed.
In other words, in a plan view, the bodyshell component is substantially U-shaped, the mounted part being arranged between the main portion and the two limb portions.
Advantageously, the mounted part is rigidly mounted on the bodyshell component.
In other words, the mounted part is fastened to the bodyshell component in a fixed manner, that is to say in a substantially immovable manner. Advantageously, there is no hinged connection between the mounted part and the bodyshell component.
For example, the mounted part is connected to the bodyshell component by means of a bolt connection, e.g. a screw connection or a rivet connection, and/or an integrally bonded connection, e.g. by means of adhesive bonding or welding.
Preferably, the folding top compartment lid can be mounted on a convertible vehicle which, in addition to the folding top compartment lid, comprises a hatchback lid for opening and closing a luggage compartment or loading space. The folding top compartment lid and the hatchback lid can be directly adjacent to one another.
The abovementioned developments of the invention can be combined with one another as desired to the extent that is possible and appropriate.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.